Legend of the Galaxy
by thecrazyfanficcer
Summary: Long after the deaths of the noble Jacen and Jaina Solo, a discovery on Yavin 4 brings two young Jedi closer together. [pathetic old stuff]
1. The Beginning

Once upon a time in a galaxy far, far away…

Under the stars of this galaxy a young babe lay.

The child was small, and hungry, and sad.

She raised a blood-curdling wail for her lost mum and dad.

-----------------------------------------

So it was, on this night dark and dreary,

The eyes of a Jedi became quite teary.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elbo Tsal strained to hear the sound.

The high-pitched cry echoed all 'round.

It wrenched his heart, it filled him with grief.

Elbo rubbed one wet eye and went off to see the chief.

-----------------------------------------

"Master Cabdih," he puffed as he arrived before the throne,

"Outside a babe is crying, all alone."

-----------------------------------------

Cabdih the Corellian blinked slowly and gave a wide grin.

"Don'cha know, bub, y'gotta do somethin'."

Cabdih gave another smile, as he faced the lone Jedi.

"C'mon, bub, y'r more'n jist a guy."

Take Selana with ya, an' be quick on y'r feet.

Bring the chil' here, bub, an' give 'em somethin' t'eat."

-----------------------------------------

Elbo nodded and raced past the throned Jedi's figure.

One hand on his blaster, he fingered its bronze trigger.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CRASH! BANG! BOOM! And don't forget the CRUNCH!

It was Elbo – Selana Mii had the hunch.

-----------------------------------------

He was cool, and sweet, and dimple-grinned cute –

But when stuff happened, feet and brain did not compute.

Whenever Elbo hurried to save the world – or mebbe just Yavin 4,

Head over heels, he went crashing through the door.

-----------------------------------------

Smiling, young adult Selana shook her white-blond hair and sprinted hard,

For Fate – tricky woman! – had dealt danger's black card.

-----------------------------------------

"Elbo! What's duh rush, what's duh 'urry?

I, knowin' ya, ask ya dis: why like a mouse duh ya scurry?"

Selana helped the friendly – but clumsy – Jedi on the floor,

"Why, again, did ya come crashin' droo duh door?"

-----------------------------------------

Heaved to his feet by his fellow Jedi/crush, Elbo smacked her on the nose.

"How is this weird fake slang supposed to help you vanquish your foes?

But come on. We haven't got much time!

I heard a baby crying. That must be a sign!"

-----------------------------------------

"'Kay, yeah, Elbo, I'm done, y'know.

I guess the Master asked you to. So…

Lead me to the child, and we can help 'em soon.

They will begin to grow under the other three moons."

-----------------------------------------

Elbo grinned, glad of his friend's easygoing reassurance.

He began to grab his midnight lightsabre, but then did he wince.

What are we doing, Sel? Why chatter when we have to save that child's life?

Don't you know, Sel, else its existence will be one of hunger and strife!"

-----------------------------------------

Selana quickly came to her senses as she seized her own amber blade,

"You're right, Elb! Let's go, for in the shadows we've ta fade!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This is the place, the very place indeed. This is the place."

Elbo stood, lightsabre and blaster close to hand.

He blew Oreo-brown hair from his blow, fingers clutching the weapon like a mace.

"Come on, Selana. We'll stick together. Like we planned."

-----------------------------------------

Selana, feeling herself blush, smiled, encouraging.

Elbo bit his lip and turned away, ears acute and attuned to every sound.

After all, the two of them had to do this thing.

And he they sprang forth, with a leap and a bound.

-----------------------------------------

"Hey! Elbo! Y'know, it helps to wait for your friends."

Playfully, yet a tad annoyed, Selana chased after him.

"Else they get mad – and you give yourself a dirty end."

-----------------------------------------

Elbo smiled, but that small grin was soon wiped off his face.

"Sel! We've got no time for this.

We must advance with utmost haste."

-----------------------------------------

Gathering themselves, reddening slightly, the two headed forth together.

Elbo determinedly cocked his head to the side.

"There! There the babe lies, her neck secured with a tether.

We've gotta save her," to Selana he did confide.

-----------------------------------------

True to the Jedi's word, there lay the child, the chainlike rope knotted tightly.

Elbo and Selana glanced at each other and, in one single motion,

Moved fluidly forth – just how, they knew not rightly.

Perched Yavin 4's bleak, barren landscape, her skin light as potion,

Lay the child. She whimpered as the Jedi came near.

-----------------------------------------

Elbo dropped to his knees beside the young thing.

"Come, child. Be without fear.

Under our care, your freedom and health shall ring."

-----------------------------------------

Selana calmly knelt down on the baby's other side.

She murmured softly, planting a kiss on her forehead.

"Come with us, child. On our X-wing you shall ride.

But first you must be fed."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The child, newly christened Enda, giggled, really quite happy.

Elbo and Selana grinned at each other, both right hands on the babe's waist.

Enda laughed again and promptly fell to slumber; on her forehead Sel's hand went tappy.

"We've gotta get back to Yavin 4, Elb. We must do it with much haste."

-----------------------------------------

"I know," replied Elbo, nodding intently as he let his feet guide him to the _Blade_'s cockpit.

"But Enda's sleeping now. Tuck her in bed."

-----------------------------------------

Selana nodded – she knew she couldn't botch it.

For then Enda would awake, and would again need to be fed.

So, the babe in her hands, the blonde retired to the back of the _Blade._

Quietly, calmly, carefully, she set Enda down into a niche in a wall of the ship.

From the soft dried herbs that had been stored there a small bed she made,

Making sure the makeshift blanket wouldn't tear or rip.

-----------------------------------------

When Selana stealthily crept from the spare room,

Enda was dozing, her slumber profoundly deep.

The Jedi smiled in the darkness, pleased of the babe's sleep,

Yet not knowing of the danger that above their heads of would loom.

Just kiddin'… No danger lurks above their heads… It's so not true.

Though, as to what happens in the end, one guess I'll give you.


	2. The End

"Thankee, Jedi, y've done well." Cabdih smiled at the energetic pair.

"Y'know, 'tis true, y'r reward shall be most fair."

-----------------------------------------

"No, thank _you,_ Master," said Elbo with a bow and a smile.

"It was you who told me to go the extra mile."

-----------------------------------------

"Aye, but I know y'd've done it either way." Cabdih gave yet another grin.

"Savin' people – y'know, Elb an' Sel, it's your thin'."

-----------------------------------------

"Without any trace of doubt, especially when it comes to Elb here."

Selana grinned and wrapped her arm around his shoulders – quite without fear.

-----------------------------------------

"I—I—I don't know what I'm supposed to say."

Though he took a step back, her arm was still on Elbo's shoulders – he preferred it that way.

"I—I never knew that I'd find a child, deep and lost.

And now, I guess, it's up to me to pay the cost."

-----------------------------------------

At this Cabdih gave a deep chuckle, rolling his eyes as he did so.

"Sometimes, Elb, abou' this world it seems y'don't know.

Seriously, bud, be y'really that negative?

For, y'know, I'm not secretive, or stealthy, or furtive."

-----------------------------------------

"W-what?" Selana blinked, noticing her stutter.

"I don't get it." _What are you, a nutter?_

-----------------------------------------

**(A/N: While tricky Cabdih may have an accent and may be quite playful, I know that him being a nutter is simply out of character. But, seriously – what else rhymes with 'stutter?')**

-----------------------------------------

"Simple, Jedi." The Corellian smiled and spread his hands.

"In front o'y'the lone task o' responsibility stands.

For, y'know, when one fin's a child,

Matters must be amended.

Rules must be twisted, turned, bended."

-----------------------------------------

_I think it's supposed to be bent, _Elbo thought.

_Apparently Cabdih has screwed grammar, like as not._

_-----------------------------------------_

"Anyway, I guess what I'm sayin' here's this fact…

Y'two found her, an' that is that.

Now, naturally, of course, neither o' y've ever been together with each other.

But I know more'n y'think. Now's the time, y'see,

For Elbo to be a father and Selana to play mother."

-----------------------------------------

"Enda," Selana whispered, "Enda, dear."

"Do not wake up, else you will be still with fear.

For 'tis the time, sweet Enda, small and sweet.

To find why that chain trails from your neck to your wrists to your feet."

-----------------------------------------

"I don't know why, but I know it can't be good."

His tone unnaturally dark, Elbo pulled up his hood.

"Obviously Enda wasn't born with that fetter,

But to take it off -- on her own, we just can't let her."

-----------------------------------------

And, indeed, Elbo was conscious of what he had said --

For, indeed, Enda was awake, toying with that chain above her head.

In spite of the fact that it was so long and had an evil semblance,

Of it the babe seemed to have no remembrance.

There she played with the lengthy, metallic tether

As if it were as soft and light as a fluffy bird's feather.

-----------------------------------------

"If only she could talk." Sad, Selana's eyes clouded with tears.

"Then she could tell us of her past, her present, her former fears.

As it is, though, 'tis true, we know not more

Than she was abandoned on a barren reach of Yavin 4."

-----------------------------------------

Selana looked so sad, so downcast, so dismal,

Her eyes deep and abysmal...

Elbo, liking her, and also feeling quite bad,

Knew a way to help make her glad.

-----------------------------------------

So he gathered her in his arms and clutched her hand in his,

Sincerely hoping that things would not go amiss.

But, as it was, an event most queer resulted --

Against his mouth Selana's tumulted.

-----------------------------------------

It was a kiss, a kiss most pure and true --

And this part, dear readers, I shall leave up to you.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At this point in life the chains had been well cut through --

Thanks to the strength of bright lightsabres two.

Enda had emerged from this mess quite without harm

For sleeping through anything was her charm.

-----------------------------------------

It was now noon of the next day, and Elbo was conferring

With an old friend, on the Council twice recurring.

-----------------------------------------

Makkin the Ewok stayed on this moon

To train Jedi through thick, thin, and the monsoon.

He had bounced Elbo upon his leg at the age of twenty-three,

And thus with the younger Jedi he was quite friendly.

So now, as it turned out, the two of 'em were chatting away in Ewok

As they agilely hopped over a Yavin 4 rock.

-----------------------------------------

"Jedi Makkin," said Elbo, after a moment of hesitation,

"Recently I have experienced an estranged sensation."

-----------------------------------------

Makkin tittered slightly, pointed teeth jutting onto his tongue as he spoke.

"Ah, I'm guessing Selana kissed you, eh, old bloke?"

-----------------------------------------

"How did you know?" Elbo was surprised, shocked, stunned.

"Am I that predictable? Does know everyone?"

-----------------------------------------

"Aye, it was too obvious, mate.

You always blush around each other --

Aye, it's the work of tricky woman Fate."

-----------------------------------------

And her Makkin chuckled, giving off a soft laugh.

"Come on, Elb. I'm not daft."

-----------------------------------------

"Well, what should I do?" Elbo was quiet, thinking, hesitant.

"With each other Selana and I are – well more than just pleasant.

Obviously we like each other, but I think... I think...

All I can say is, I don't want her to break the link."

-----------------------------------------

Here Makkin shook his head, teeth scraping exasperatedly in maw.

"Didn't you hear me, Elbo? With Sel, honesty is like law.

She loves you, you love her – it's always been like that.

Please take care to heed my words, dear old chap."

-----------------------------------------

"Thanks, Jedi Makkin. I really hope you're right."

Elbo smiled. "And, with that, I wish you a good night.

-----------------------------------------

"Actually, it's but the gentle afternoon."

The muttering Ewok watched his friend walk off.

"I always knew Elb was something of a loon."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elbo felt better than he ever had in his life.

For once there was no pain, hunger or strife.

Yes, it was just Selana and he, bringing up the child.

Who face was so sweet, so innocent, so mild.

-----------------------------------------

Selana felt estrangedly happy, joyous – ecstatic can be said.

True, neither she nor Elbo had discovered the secret of that chain, blood-red.

But, nonetheless, living with Enda was more than a mere pleasure.

For the baby was a bundle of cute, living treasure.

-----------------------------------------

"What're we going t'do with her?" Selana asked Elbo one day.

"We've had her for quite a while – it's nearing May.

Are we going to make her a Jedi

Or shall we send her off – away she would fly?"

-----------------------------------------

"I think we should keep Enda here and train her as one of our own."

Knowledgeably, Elbo brushed down his tunic of roan.

"If we let someone adopt her – say, an orphanage or two others,

Then she would lose us, and especially you as her mother."

-----------------------------------------

"I know what you mean," replied Selana, and nodded her head.

"We took care of her. We removed her chains of blood-red.

Therefore, like you, I say, we should take care of her.

Not only that, but we should do it together."

"After all that's happened, I really can't disagree."

Elbo smiled. "Things have gotten better – for you and me."

-----------------------------------------

Just then a door opened, cutting Selana off before she began.

For into the room Jedi Master Cabdih ran.

He was quick, and quite a bit hurried,

But one could simply not say he looked worried.

-----------------------------------------

For indeed Cabdih smiled up at the two as upward he tilted his head.  
"I've jist set Enda t'sleep in 'er nice li'l bed.

I heard y'two discussing, an', y'know she's been fed.

But o' what y'two are talkin' abou', I wonderèd."

-----------------------------------------

"We were just talking about what we should do with Enda so dear."

Elbo smiled at Cabdih. "But, Master, you should be without fear.

'Cause – Because, Master Cabdih, we have good news to tell you.

We are going to raise Enda like a Jedi later, for she is still tiny and new."

-----------------------------------------

Selana nodded, a smile wreathing her features into a picture of happiness.

"Yes, Master, it must be known that not a single thing has gone amiss.

Enda shall stay on Yavin 4, where she was found and taken care of.

Elbo and I shall treat her with much care and lots of love."

-----------------------------------------

"Good." Cabdih smiled as his sand-coloured hand reached for the door.

"Then, y'gotta know, Jedi, o' 'er past we won't talk any more."

With a grin and a wink he pressed his palm upon the sheet of steel.

"It'll be like Enda's pain didn' e'ist, or wasn't even real."

And with that he left, leaving the Jedi to themselves.

-----------------------------------------

Starting to feel uncomfortable, Elbo went to loiter beside some storeroom shelves.

(Do they even have those things in Star Wars? Seriously, this is gettin' weird.

Of all these estranged rhymes I should have learned to have feared.)

"I feel strange. Come on, Sel. I wonder what you're going to do."

-----------------------------------------

"Well, the times have reinversed – it is the time when old becomes new,

New becomes old, craziness reigns, and history repeats itself.

It's a time when dear Tsal should learn not to stand by a shelf."

-----------------------------------------

Elbo looked up, eyes clouded but shining. "This is the part where we kiss again."

Selana nodded, came forward, and, ladies and gentlemen, you know what happens next.


End file.
